Joyeux anniversaire
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: El pensó que era ese día, pero salio que era otro día. raro Summary


Joyeux anniversaire

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** el viernes fue el Cumpleaños de Mathhew, Happy Canadá Day tus fan's no te olvidamos (?)

**Sumary: ** El nunca pensó que ese día seria el que mas recordaría en el resto de sus días.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Un intento de humor, espero que el intento me salga bien.

**E**ra una linda mañana de un cierto día y mes del año y nuestro protagonista aun estaba en su cama tirado, bueno era su cumpleaños y pues no quería hacer nada de provecho, era el único día donde el mismo se decía "¿para que levantarme temprano?" y así siguió su propio pensamiento y decidió no hacer nada en todo el día o al menos eso creyó el canadiense.

Una pequeña bola blanca y suave se le acerco y con sus patas lo movió, al ver que no le hacían caso, se le tiro en sima y lo empezó a mover, hasta que el canadiense se movió y lo miro un poco irritado. el oso lo miro y le dijo "tengo hambre" para luego parece e irse a la sala. El canadiense se sentó en su cama y se quedo pensativo por un momento, ese oso no lo había felicitado, y eso que el; le daba de comer, lo bañada cada cierto día y aunque a Kamakiruo no le gustada el agua, el hacia todo lo posible para que no durara mucho la bañada, y ese oso no lo había felicitado! El muy ... contó muy despacio y suspiro.

Después de estar pensando en lo mal agradecido que era su oso con el, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la bañera, no podía bajar a cocinar estando un poco pandroso, así que puso la regadera y metió unas toallas, luego entro al cuarto de baño, ya estando en cuarto de baño, el se empezó a desnudar dejando ver su lindo cuerpo blanco, con un tórax un poco formado, dando evidencias que le gusta el ejercicio, después de estar mirando su cuerpo se dirigió hacia la bañera y se metió en ella, empezó primero por el cabello, echando un poco de shampoo en su palma y empezar a frotar su rubio cabello con las manos para mejor lavado después tomo el jabón y con un sácate se empezó a tallar su cuerpo, mientras el agua hacia su labor de enjugar su cuerpo espumoso, hasta que algo lo saco de su entretenido labor de tallar su cuerpo, miro hacia la regadera y vio que no había agua cayendo de ella, entonces salio de la bañera y fue hacia el lavamanos y abrió la llave de este y confirmo que no había agua en la casa.

- Merde, Pourquoi ne pas l'eau ?**.- **dijo el canadiense ya molesto, no era normal que el hablara con ese vocabulario y menos era normal verlo enojado.

Así que con todas las maldiciones que se sabia en ingles y en francés, se quito con una toalla el jabón de su cuerpo y de su cabello, después de unos minutos volvió el Matthew calmado de antes, se vistió y bajo hacia cocina, acerco su teléfono por si alguien se acordada de que el existía y que era su cumpleaños, se acerco al refrigerador y lo vio vació, fue hacia la alacena y igual estaban vacías, se puso rojo de coraje por que no había nada para comer, pero luego suspiro y se resigno, no había de otra que salir a la calle e ir a comprar algo de comida en el super mercado, así que subió a su habitación tomo un suéter y se lo puso, tomo las llaves y su cartera, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

- Regreso, te comprare algo de Salmón para ti y algo para desayunar para mi.- le dijo a Kumajirou que estaba en la cocina usmiando los estantes para haber si encontrada algo de comer, el canadiense al sentirse ignorado salio de la casa y camino hacia el super mercado.

Camino unas cuadras y los dos supermercados que ida con mas frecuencia estaban cerrados "para su mala suerte", así que con mucha flojera camino un poco mas, hasta que encontró un minisuper abierto, así que con paso apresurado se fue directo hacia el mini super.

Cuando entro tomo una canasta y empezó a caminar hacia la sección de pescados y mariscos, para comprarle a Kumajirou su salmón, cuando llego una joven muy linda lo atendió muy amigablemente, haciendo que Mathhew se sonrojara al instante. Después de terminar con esa sección y de comprar un kilo de salmón, que por cierto le salio un ojo de la cara, siguió caminado hacia la sección de abarrotes, para comprar harina para HotCakes, su amada Miel de maple, Café, Té, huevos, mantequilla y otras cosas que tenia planeado comprar, así que se fue agarrando toda la mercancía que el quería y lo metía en su canasta, hasta que llego a donde estaba su amada Miel de Maple, así que camino a paso rápido ya que noto que solo había una botella, camino rápidamente hasta que vio del otro lado a un chico de cabello café que se acercada a la misma dirección que el, así que estiro su mano y ...chans los dos hombres tomaron la botella al mismo tiempo, Mathhew lo mirada con ojos desafiantes y el chico igual lo mirada con esos ojos de reto, después de unos minutos de miradas intensas empezaron a pelar por la botella de miel, Mathhew no tenia muchas fuerzas ya que tenia hambre, así que solo pensó en una cosa...

- Lo siento.- se disculpo y lo empujo y salio corriendo con la botella en sus manos, mientras que tomada todo lo que via a su paso para su desayuno, se formo en la fila rapida, lo atendieron e incluso cuando vio al joven acercarse a el, le pago a la muchacha rápidamente y olvidando su cambio, tomo sus bolsas y salio corriendo, corrió todo el trayecto hasta que llego a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, vio su sala hecho un desastre, ¿que otra cosa le puso salir mal el día de hoy? Pensó, camino y vio que había ¿agua? En el piso, en los sillones y demás muebles. No espero mucho tiempo para salir corriendo a la cocina y efectivamente vio a Kumajirou totalmente mojado y tratando de secarse con sus patas, Kumajirou lo miro y le pregunto.

- ¿quien eres? .- el animal le pregunto un poco confuso.

- Soy Canadá.- le dijo en voz un poco shockeada y solo mirada su cocina que estaba hecho un desastre, la desesperación se apodero de el, así que soltó las bolsas dejándolas caer al piso y se puso sus manos en su cara y empezó a llorar para luego caer en el piso mojado. Solo pido pronunciar .-¿por que?

- Quería ver por que no había agua, así que abrí la tubería con esto- mostrando-le unas pinzas.- y cuando por fin lo pude abrir llego el agua, así que busque como detener el agua pero no pude.- dijo muy inocente el oso mientras se ida de la cocina.- ya esta arreglado igual.- dijo antes de salir, dejando a su dueño totalmente mal.

_Aeropuerto International Jean-Lesage de Québec_

- Vamos Angleterre, tenemos que sorprender a Mathhew.- dijo el francés mientras que caminada rápidamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

- Si, me esperas Stupid, iría mas rápido, yo tengo todo.- dijo el ingles mientras tratada de seguirlo.

- No sabia que eras lento, mon cher.- le dijo el francés mientras esperada al ingles, cuando por fin el ingles lo alcanzo, el francés tomo unas cosas en sus manos y camino hacia la salida.

Estuvo esperando un taxi, hasta que por fin uno les hizo la parada, así que el francés y el ingles subieron, el ingles le indico la dirección y el taxista solo manejo siguiendo las instrucciones del ingles.

El canadiense sin muchos ánimos empezó a secar y arreglar su casa, mientras que Kumajirou comía su rico salmón que Mathhew le había dado para que se lo comería.

Mientras que secada la sala pensó .-bueno al menos llego el agua.- se dijo a si mismo y sonrió, para seguir con su labor de secar y acomodar todo en su lugar nuevamente.

_Aeropuerto internacional Pierre Elliott Trudeau de Montreal_

un cierto chico rubio mirada confuso el aeropuerto, se acerco a una joven azafata y le pregunto.

- Sorry, I'm in Canada?- pregunto un poco confundido, la mujer lo vio a un mas confusa que el y mejor salio de la vista del norteamericano

Alfred no sabia francés y no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de aprenderlo, ya que para el era un idioma innecesario ya que si querían hablar con el hero, ellos tenían que aprender el ingles no el otro idioma, así que por eso no entiende ni jota los letreros ni mucho menos entiende lo que le dicen a su alrededor.

Así que con puro instinto salio del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi (dios bendiga al Taxi única palabra internacional) y subió en el.

- a la casa de Mathhew, please.-dijo Alfred mientras su mano hizo la señal de adelante, el taxista lo miro un poco confuso y le dijo.

- no entiendo lo que dice, ¿Quiere que lo lleve a un hotel ?.- dijo el señor

- WHATTTTTT !.- Alfred se puso rojo como un tomate y le dijo .- no, que piensa usted, no voy con extraños a los hoteles y mucho menos con un hombre con usted.- se bajo del taxi y espero a otro.

Mathhew por su parte estaba ya vestido con una ropa de casa mas cómoda, como unos pantalones de tela, una playera, su suéter y unos tenis, igual ya eran las tres de la tarde y nadie lo había llamado para felicitarlo ni mucho menos lo iban a visitar, así que se fue a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, estaba cansado, así que cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

**En alguna parte.**

- ¿que no sabes a donde vive mon petit ?.- dijo el francés enojado y mirando un poco asustado el lugar donde estaban.

- Si, pero...hace años que no vengo a este lugar.- dijo el Ingles al Francés, un poco sonrojado.

- Pero Angleterre, estamos perdidos.- dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

- ¿No que venias con frecuencia a este país imbécil ?.- dijo el Ingles

- Si, pero... no venia distraído como ahora, ademas siempre Mathhew venia por mi al Aeropuerto.- dijo el francés.

- Llamale, para que venga por nosotros.- dijo el ingles

- ¿Como quieres que le llame ? No tengo nada para comunicarme.- dijo el garlo

- ¿no puedes comparte un celular ?.- Arthur ya no tenia paciencia, y en cualquier momento se le ida a ir en sima al francés para golpearlo.

En Otra parte no muy lejos de los otros dos.

- Hahahaha, solo es cuestión de seguir las flechas.- Dijo Alfred que estaba en medio de la autopista de la cuidad, siguiendo las flechas. Hasta que un auto le aviso que se quitara, Alfred solo se hizo a un lado ya que le estaba doliendo el oído de estar escuchando el claxon del auto detrás de el, por una media hora.

- Imbécil.- se escucho desde lejos y el gringo lo había escuchado y solo sonrió.

Ya había pasado dos horas y Mathhew aun seguía durmiendo, mientras que Kumajirou estaba sentado en un sillón y mirando la televisor algo aburrido.

Alfred, estaba caminando en la carretera, hasta que sonó su celular.

- Hello.- dijo el gringo

- Alfred, ¿estas en canadá ?.- dijo una persona con tono ingles.

- Yes, ¿por que ?.- dijo Alfred, mientras se paro en media carretera.

- Ven por nosotros... no es que estemos perdidos, solo es que así llegamos pronto.- dijo el ingles

- hahahaha, estas perdido, pero dime a donde están, el hero va por ustedes.- dijo el gringo con una sonrisa, aunque el también no sabia a donde estaba.

- Pues...- medito un poco.- ¿a donde estamos francis ?

- Mon cher, estamos en un lugar donde hay muchos arboles.- dijo el francés con una sonrisa

- que buena explicación idiota.- dijo el ingles.

- Esperen, creo que los veo.- dijo el yanki

- nos estas viendo... a donde estas.- dijo el ingles, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Alfred ya había colgado su celular.- maldición.- maldijo el ingles, mientras colgada el teléfono, al colgarlo se escucho a lo lejos

- Hey, Inglaterra, Francia.- se acerco a ellos.-

- América, vamos a la casa de mon petit, ya son las 6 de la tarde.- dijo el Francés.

- Hahahaha, let's go !.- dijo mientras retomada el camino.

Tres horas después.

- estamos perdidos ¿verdad ?.- dijo el ingles

- hahahaha, yes.- dijo Alfred con una fingida sonrisa

- lo sabia.- dijo el ingles.- ahora ¿que hacemos ?

Alfred saco su celular y marco un numero telefónico y espero a que le contestaran

- Salut.- dijo la persona del otro lado de la linea. Que por cierto se escuchada un poco a adormilado.

- Mathhew !.- dijo el ingles.- este ...- no pudo continuar por que el ingles le quito el celular.

- ¿Alfred ?.- solo escucho una pelea, hasta que uno tomo el teléfono.

- Mon petit, lamento pedirte eso, pero puedes venir por nosotros.- dijo el francés.

- ¿a donde están, pére ?.- dijo el canadiense mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía sus tenis para salir de inmediato

- pues, solo ve una casa grande con muchas luces prendidas y hay un letrero que dice...- se quedo callado.

- ¿que dice que ?.- dijo el canadiense.

- Mon aime, ya no salgas de casa, nos vemos en un rato.- dijo el francés mientras le colgada.

- Eres un idiota por que cortaste la llamada.- dijo el ingles

- por que no miras primero el letrero Angleterre.- dijo el frances

el ingles y el americano hicieron caso y miraron el letrero que decía : residencia Williams. Habían llegado y ellos ni encuentra, así que con una sonrisa recorrieron el inmenso jardín y cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta. Esperaron un minutos antes de que el canadiense les abrieran la puerta y cuando este les abrió.

- Happy Birthday.- dijeron Alfred y Arthur , aunque claro se escucho mas la voz del hero que el del británico. El francés se acerco al canadiense y lo abrazo, susurrándole un : Joyeux anniversaire.

Entraron a la casa y estuvieron un rato platicando e incluso comieron unos ricos hotcakes hechos por el mismo canadiense, todo estaba bien, hasta que se fue la luz y empezó a caer una tormenta que ida a durar toda la noche.

- esperen...- dijo el Americano

- ¿que ?.- dijeron todos.

- Hoy no es 1 de julio... - dijo el Americano y el Francés se paro y fue hacia la cocina y miro un calendario.

- Mon Petit, el idiota de tu hermano tiene la razón, hoy es 29 de Junio.- dijo el francés

todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de su gran error e incluso Mathhew se quedo sorprendido, ¿como que no era su cumpleaños ?, pero bueno al menos sabia que a la mejor el día de su cumpleaños ida a ser el mejor de todos, ya que su familia iba a estar tres días mas con el.

Fin

OH MY GOD ! Yo lo quería subir el viernes que fue 1 de julio, pero se me fue la Internet y no pude subir nada de nada, pero bueno este fic fue un intento de comedia y fue inspirado en un fanfiction de Digimon, solo la idea fue tomada xD lo demás fue de mi propia cuenta.

Ahora unas cosas que tal vez no se entiendan.

Pandroso : alguien que no se ha bañado y esta desarreglado.

Gringo : se le dice así a una persona que nacio en estados unidos.

Merde, Pourquoi ne pas l'eau ?: Mierda. ¿por que no hay agua ?

Espero que les guste y pues como dicen dejen Reviews ya que se aceptan : Tomatazos, Bombas de pintura, dulces, miel de maple o lo que gusten.


End file.
